The present invention relates to closures for containers for spices or other condiments normally provided in particulate or granular form, and more particularly is related to a closure for a condiment container adapted for either sifting, pouring or spooning.
Friable particulate matter such as spices and other condiments normally is packaged in metal tins or glass or plastic jars. The closures of conventional tin-type containers have formations adapted for sifting, pouring and/or spooning. U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,874 discloses a tin-type condiment container including a closure having a cover plate and a slide plate adapted to slide over the cover plate. The cover plate is provided with a plurality of sifter openings at one end and a retractable spout for pouring at the other end. The slide plate is provided with a like plurality of sifter openings which may be placed in registry with the cover plate sifter openings and also has a spout opening which, depending on its position, may partially block the pivoting action of the metal spout to prevent the spout from extending for pouring. Thus, when it is desired to sift condiments from the container, the slide plate is manipulated so that the sifter openings of both the slide plate and the cover plate are in registry with each other. In this position, the spout is prevented from opening. In situations where pouring is desired, the slide plate is slid across the cover plate so that the retractable spout may be opened, and at the same time the sifter openings in the cover plate and slide plate are out of registry, thus preventing the escape of condiments from those openings while pouring. A major drawback of this design is the lack of any capability for spooning.
In the case of metal tin-type condiment containers currently available, it is conventional to provide an integral plastic closure having three separate openings, each with its own hinged snap-fit lid, one for sifting, one for pouring and one large enough to insert a measuring spoon therein. The user selects the most appropriate type of condiment distribution method and then opens the appropriate lid to distribute the condiment accordingly. The lids are designed so as to not disgorge condiments unless they are opened.
In the case of glass or plastic jars normally used as containers for spices, it is common to provide a detachable sifting fitment adapted to be snap-fit upon the open mouth of the jar. The jar is then capped by a plastic closure which is helically threaded to be attached to the jar's mouth. When pouring or spooning is desired, the fitment may be removed. The disadvantages of such conventional jar closures is that the sifting fitment may be easily lost, and that it is inconvenient to readily convert the container from pouring to sifting. A further disadvantage of prior art closures is that the pouring spout or spoon opening is not large enough to accommodate a wide range of sizes of measuring spoons. Thus, there is a need for an economically produced closure for a glass or plastic jar-type condiment container which provides the capability of readily converting from sifting to pouring and/or spooning and vice versa.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a closure for a jar-type container capable of being readily converted for either sifting or pouring and/or spooning.